


Progetto di vita in comune [VID]

by Quiet_Paranoiac, WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Embedded Video, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanvids, Lorenzo's a dolt but he is Contessina's dolt, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, more like love/irritation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Paranoiac/pseuds/Quiet_Paranoiac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: AU, в которой нет Козимо, зато есть Лоренцо как наследник Джованни, муж Контессины и отец Пьеро. Бурная семейная жизнь, и никаких Роз.♫: Laura Pausini — "Un progetto di vita in comune"
Relationships: Lorenzo di Giovanni de' Medici/Contessina de' Bardi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_визуал_G_T





	Progetto di vita in comune [VID]

**Author's Note:**

> Прототипы персонажей: [Лоренцо де Медичи (Старший)](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%B8,_%D0%9B%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%BE_%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%88%D0%B8%D0%B9), [Контессина де Барди](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B8,_%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B0_%D0%B4%D0%B5)  
> Character prototypes: [Lorenzo de' Medici (the Elder)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lorenzo_the_Elder), [Contessina de' Bardi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Contessina_de%27_Bardi)
> 
> Перевод текста песни | lyrics translation: [eng](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/un-progetto-di-vita-comune-plan-life-together.html), [rus](https://it.lyrsense.com/laura_pausini/un_progetto_di_vita_in_comune)


End file.
